Too Hot To Handle
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Wondered what happened when The Lord of the Dead and Rayne consummate their relationship? Read to find out! Cover image was drawn by my good friend on deviantart Yoitefriend. Credit goes to her for taking the time doing such awesome drawing!


**So in this one shot is what happens when Hades and Rayne consummate their relationship. I'm not that skilled with lemons so sorry if it sucks!**

 **Hope you Dark Rebirth fans enjoy!**

 **Rayne's POV**

"Oi another plan ruined by Hercules" Hades moaned before slamming his head on the table. I didn't say anything and went on to massage my beloved's shoulders.

"Damn your muscles are tight" I told my mate.

"Blame the stress babe" Hades replied lifting his head up from the table. An idea came to my mind and I smirked.

"Perhaps I can help you distress Hothead?" I asked Hades in a seductive tone. The Lord of the Dead turned to me and had my full attention.

"Wait a minute? Rayne are you asking what I think your asking?"

I slid myself into his lap and with a gentle tug of his toga my fiancé's face was where I wanted it to be.

"I want you to make love to me" I whispered in his pointed ear.

"Oh yeah" Hades said before chuckling darkly. His lips formed into a sexy and evil smirk before picking me up into his arms bridal style and then he stood up. He did his usual disappearing act from the throne room into our bedroom.

"I've been waiting for this for a time babe" Hades said to me in a husky voice. He carefully placed me onto my feet before conjuring a vial.

"Contraceptive?" I asked taking the flask.

"Yep I'm not exactly ready to have kids and I'm sure you want to wait till you get older" my mate answered.

"Do you want children?" I inquired.

Hades chuckled again before placing a hand underneath my chin and lifted it upwards so I could look into his eyes.

"Only with you"

I felt my face go slightly red and Hades chuckled again before continuing.

"I only want one child, if that's okay I don't think I can handle my patience with any more than that"

His words held truth and I shyly nodded before undoing the cork on the vial. I drank the contents of the contraceptive and it thankfully didn't have a bad taste. After finishing it Hades sent it away before chuckling evilly again. He picked me up into arms once more and set me on the edge of the bed. He snapped his fingers and the room became darker and candles lit up the chamber in skull holders. I was currently in a sitting position and Hades got to his knees before me. He eyed the bottom of my dress first and then looked to me.

I nodded and my beloved carefully undid my sandals and pushed them aside before hiking the skirt of my dress upwards and stopped at my mid thighs. Carefully he placed his hands onto my exposed right leg and started to kiss my skin. He kissed my ankle first before slowly making his way upwards. I held back a moan and when he reached my thigh a growl escaped my lips.

"Oh I'm just getting started babe" Hades teased and the next thing I knew his warm tongue was licking patterns all over my thigh. When his tongue made contact I jumped in surprise. A low moan followed a second later.

"That's it babe make those noises for me" Hades teased again. I growled and Hades chuckled before resuming his task. He licked his way back down my right leg and focused his attention to my left. He proceeded to lick his way from the ankle to the thigh. Once at the thigh he gently nipped my flesh before pulling the skirt of the dress back down.

"Babe you might want to back up a little" my mate warned. I backed myself farther up the bed and a few seconds later Hades was right above me. He was now shirtless except for his black chiton covering the lower portion of himself. My eyes glowed gold as I eyed his muscles hungrily and my body acted of my own accord as I made a move but Hades beat me to it.

"I'll let you have your turn shortly babe" he reassured me before he lowered the straps of my dress down my arms and stopped when the straps were above my elbows. Hades slid me into his lap with ease and began to kiss the area where his mating mark was on me. My claws came out and l latched them into my mate's arms careful not to scratch him.

"Oh my gods" I said before a moan followed as Hades finished kissing the mark was and proceeded to trace the pattern with his tongue. As this happened one of his hands slid underneath my dress and rubbed my leg up and down. His hand then went lower and I jumped when I felt it stroke my womanhood through my soaked panties.

 _Knock it off with the teasing_

 _Deal with it babe I plan on rocking your world_

 _Pervert_

 _You love me anyway_

The right side of my neck by now had gone through same treatment as the left side did and I had bite marks from my fiancé's fangs.

"Your turn sweetheart" Hades said. Understanding what he meant I removed myself from his lap and my mate lay on his back patiently awaiting what I had in store for him. Smirking I placed myself on top of him before I began to lick every part of his skin on the left side of his neck. Hades shuddered beneath me meaning I had him in my control. Kisses followed the licking and shortly I went on to the right side of his throat and along with the kisses and licks they were various bite marks from my fangs.

"Damn babe you sure can bite hard" Hades said to me before he moaned.

Pleased to hear those words I kissed every part of his toned chest and stomach before licking my way upwards. I seized his lips with mine and thrust my tongue into his mouth. As our tongues danced with one another I felt Hades slid his hands down my back. Eventually we had to catch our breath after a passionate lip lock.

"Wow" Hades said.

"Shall we continue?" I inquired in a teasing tone.

"Gladly" Hades answered. He snapped his fingers and I was on my back beneath the Lord of the Dead once more. Hades pulled me up and I was in his lap. He snapped his fingers once more and my dress disappeared. I felt slightly cold since I was completely naked now. Hell even my panties were gone. Since it was the first time I had ever been naked in front of a male I turned away blushing intensely. I felt a hand caress my cheek and Hades turned my face to look at his.

"You're beautiful, every part of you Rayne"

He then wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. He then eyed my body and I took his left hand into mine and placed it at my left breast. Hades actually blushed for a second before he kissed the tops of my breasts. He then used his tongue to taste my left breast and when his tongue licked my hardened nipple I shuddered. Then he carefully took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it.

A scream of ecstasy came out of my mouth. Hades massaged my right breast while he still sucked my left.

"Shit" I panted.

If I had known Hades was skilled in sex I would have done this sooner. A moan escaped my lips when Hades decided he wanted to suck the nipple on my right breast. His flames rose slightly in excitement and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My mate tortured me like this for who knows how long until he finally pulled away.

"Enjoying this?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't you dare tease me Hades" I said. "I need you inside me"

"Soon babe I'm not yet done" Hades then lowered me onto my back. "I want to hear you scream more"

"Get on with it" I demanded.

Hades chuckled before picking up my right leg and pressed kisses and licks into the inner thigh. My back arched and I moaned once more. A shriek followed when Hades bit me in the same spot. The Lord of the Dead then placed one hand on my waist while the other stroked my wet entrance.

"You okay babe?" Hades asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied.

"Let me know if your uncomfortable and I'll stop"

"Will do"

Hades then licked my womanhood and that alone got me to scream very loud. The next that happened was his tongue sliding inside me and moving around skillfully tasting every inch from inside.

"Oh gods" I said. My back arched as I felt an orgasm come onto me. Now I understood what the thrill of sex was now I was going through it. I panted heavily as I felt my body was on fire. A few minutes passed before Hades finished with what he was doing.

"Enjoyed that didn't you babe?" my fiancé teased.

"Didn't my screams tell you that?" I growled.

"I heard them loud and clear sweetheart" Hades joked before he pressed his body against mine. Knowing what was coming I tried to relax my body as Hades gently guided my legs and positioned them around his waist. He then aligned my pelvis with his. My breasts were pinned again his chest.

"I love you" Hades said to me before he intertwined his right hand into my left and he pushed himself inside me. When my virginity barrier broke I cried out because it hurt. Tears slid down my face and Hades kissed them away.

"It's alright babe"

He didn't move since he was allowing me to adjust to having his manhood inside me. A few moments went by before the pain went away and intense pleasure surfaced.

"I'm good" I told my mate.

Hades chuckled before taking my lips into his and he started his thrusts. I rose my hips so I could follow his movements. Each time Hades made a new thrust he went deeper inside me and our bodies would rise up and down when this happened. With each new thrust my back would lift off the bed and I would moan. Deciding to pleasure me more my mate lifted a leg and placed it on to his shoulder and I felt his manhood go as far it could inside me.

"Holy shit" I said as Hades thrust into me in the new position.

"I'm not done babe" Hades said before continuing with his thrusts. Having enough I rolled our bodies and I had the Lord of the Dead under me.

"You are done and now it's my turn mate" I told Hades as I felt my eyes turn gold. I placed my fiancé's hands at my waist before I lowered myself up on his manhood.

"Wow babe" Hades said and he arched his back.

Smirking I began slowly with my moments and Hades enjoyed it. His hands snaked up my back when I started to go faster. His flames turned orange in sexual excitement. I remained on top of my mate for fifteen minutes before Hades repositioned our bodies. He slammed harder into me as punishment for my teasing earlier. My shrieks filled the room as I became lost in thrills of intercourse. Hades and I both met our climaxes at the same time and then it was over. My body had sweat all over and Hades was panting. He then pulled the sheets upwards and covered the bottom halves of our bodies with them.

"You alright babe?" Hades asked me.

"Yeah" I answered. "Exhausted though that had to be the best sex I ever had"

I felt Hades kiss my bare shoulder.

"Babe that was the best sex I ever had, no other female has made me submit to them, the way you did with me"

I snorted before turning to face my beloved.

"Are you still stressed?" I asked with a tease.

"Not anymore babe" Hades replied with a smirk. "Had I known how much of a feisty thing you were I would have bedded you sooner"

"You won't be saying that when my dragon will come out, when it comes to sex she's in control"

"Hey I can handle your dragon side babe" Hades joked. I rolled my eyes and cuddled against my fiancé. Hades kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't wait to marry you Hothead"

"Same here sweetheart" Hades responded.

I pressed my lips against his for one last kiss for the night. Hades tried to push his tongue into my mouth but I slapped his chest telling him to knock it off. The kiss ended with us both panting and soon we fell asleep. There was no doubt we would both be sore in the morning.


End file.
